


not shy of a spark (the knife twists at the thought that I should fall short of the mark)

by Likeyah64



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Slash, idk - Freeform, man look, or mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likeyah64/pseuds/Likeyah64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe this isn't just a dream."</p>
            </blockquote>





	not shy of a spark (the knife twists at the thought that I should fall short of the mark)

And that night he dreams of Steve, he dreams of hands on stomachs and lips on necks. He dreams of sweet nothings whispered and sighs expelled and groans uttered. He dreams of bodies pressed together, of mouths, of fingers trailing. 

 

And he wakes up with his hand already stroking, already pushing him to the edge. He cries out, half-asleep, pleads his name, over and over, until it almost means nothing.

 

\--

 

"So what's this?" Steve demands, staying put as Andrew walks. He is annoyed, he is put-off. That's what Andrew needs.

 

"Just, leave me alone, please." Andrew yells, rubbing his elbow through his long-sleeve shirt and this is only for the best. This is the only way the torture will stop. 

 

"No, Andrew, we're all in this toge--"

 

"What is this?!" Andrew screams, turning to face a flustered Steve. A ripple of force moves the pages of Steve's textbooks and flutters Steve's untucked shirt. "So, yeah, we can all move shit. Yeah, we can fly. But there is no "this". I'm better by myself, I always have been." 

 

A branch cracks outside and Steve takes a bracing step backwards. Andrew shakes, he is upset now, he didn't think it would be like this. He turns to fly off, but Steve speaks.

 

"We need each other, don't you get it?" Steve says softly. Andrew stops but doesn't turn around. "This thing... it's powerful, alright? We need to make sure that we're all... watching after one another."

 

Andrew closes his eyes and feels the pulse of all the objects around him. The energy of the house, the TV, the backyard, the family. Steve is glowing, almost, his essence moving fast as he stands still. He can feel the frustration building inside him, the tension, the determination. He opens his eyes and shakes his head. 

 

"And for fuck's sake, I thought we were friends, man!" Steve bellows, seeming more concerned with this notion than any danger the three of them could possibly cause. Andrew chuckles dryly and begins to walk out of Steve's room. 

 

"I have no friends." he replies. He is pulled backwards. The action catches him off his guard, and although he could easily resist Steve, he doesn't. He is turned around, left to face Steve and all his stubbornness, all his anger and will. His eyes glow, unlike the dim ones you had envisioned in your sleep, in the bathroom during the wee hours of the morning when even your mother was resting. 

 

Steve is prepared to fight Andrew over this, although Andrew hasn't a clue why. Steve is capable of carrying on without a loner freak in his life. One who's thoughts are dominated by the image of his face, his hands and shoulders. He closes in to Andrew, his nose just an inch from brushing his.

 

"I thought we were /best/ friends." he growls, licking his upper teeth in anger. Even in Andrew's fantasies, Steve has never been this close. He was always shrouded in a dreary haze, always far away somehow. All Andrew can do is stare back defiantly, will away the arousal that wants to stir underneath his stomach.

 

Steve stares at him for a while, rocking back and forth, fist furled. He sticks his lower jaw out, trepidation pulsing around his in energy. He turns his head to the side before shutting his eyes. Andrew can sense his disbelief. He begins to draw back, but he doesn't follow through. He huffs out an angry breath and kisses Andrew, hard. It is so sudden Andrew barely realizes it happens.

 

Steve pulls back, just so that their lips are barely touching. Andrew's eyes are still wide open. Without thinking, he grabs Steve's collar and forces him downwards, kissing him as though his life depended on it. Steve has to physically bend to accommodate Andrew, but he doesn't seem to mind. Instead, his places a steady hand at the back of Andrew's neck. 

 

Andrew is electrified and he doesn't know if this is good or bad. He can feel that their feet have left the floor, although slightly, and he can hear the creak of the bed beginning to rise. 

 

Steve groans, low and feral, and drags his tongue along Andrew's bottom lip. Andrew opens up, allows Steve's tongue to do whatever it desires in his mouth. He's not sure how to do this anyway. 

 

There is a crash and their feet are back on the floor and Steve is pushing Andrew towards the bed, never breaking the kiss. Andrew falls into a sitting position, accidentally detaching himself from the kiss. Steve climbs over him, his knees aligned with Andrew's hip joints. He lowers his face down to Andrew's, kissing him softly, slowly, like a dutiful boy dropping his girlfriend off at her house. Andrew whimpers and places his hands on Steve's impressive stomach. He pushes him away, breaking the kiss again. He is nearly out of breath.

 

"What is this?" he asks, not daring to look at Steve. He spreads his fingers out along his abs. 

 

"There is no this." Steve rumbles, and before Andrew can interpret that, he's being pressed down into Steve's mattress.

 

\--

 

There is something beyond worldly about the writhing mass beneath him. The tension pulling each muscle, making him taunt. The groans spilling out from above him, the honest-to-god groans that Andrew thought he'd never hear. The way his hand is curled into Andrew's hair, not demanding, but steady. The way Steve is everything Andrew has thought of as home.

 

"I'm-- I'm gonna.." Steve warns above him. Andrew takes the base of Steve's enormous cock into his hand and hollows his cheeks, sucking harder the way he has learned to do.

 

Initially, Andrew was going to make a joke about how Steve lived up to the stereotype when he was first introduced to his dick. But Steve had kissed him then. He placed Andrew's hand on him, and Andrew began to stroke, slowly and curiously, but Matt had come in. He had been so confused, so so confused, but not mad, as Andrew had believed he would be. Only Steve had been upset: he zipped up and stormed out of the room before Matt could even say anything. Andrew closed and locked the door before Matt could come in.

 

"Ah! A--ah, Andrew-!" Steve struggles, pulling Andrew's hair and sending copious amounts of come into the back of Andrew's throat. A few books hit the wall , and the lightbulb in the bedside lamp explodes. Andrew rides out Steve's orgasm, almost milking out every bit of semen he can. The bed hits the floor.  Andrew pulls off of Steve's cock. 

 

"Was it good?" Andrew asks, as always, his voice stripped and his breaths raggedy. Steve exhales and lies his arm vertically on his forehead.

 

The first time, Andrew had been apprehensive. He had seen the affect orgasm had on the both of them, and he wasn't sure if sex would blow out a wall or something. More importantly, he was a virgin. He was still so fumbly and confused and even though Steve assured him it was okay, even endearing, it was embarrassing. It reminded him of when he didn't have this, any of this. The power, the friends, Steve. It reminded him of how lost he would be without this.

 

But Steve was Steve. He was careful and considerate and caring, he almost used the entire bottle of lube Andrew had paid a good $17 for. And he had been amazing, of course. He had been perfect and they both blew out Steve's windows but they had been so blissed out it didn't matter.

 

"So good." Steve replies, as always, sitting up a bit to beam at Andrew. His eyes are sleepy and dim but his smile is toothy and genuine. Andrew, feeling a bit silly, lies his head atop Steve's stomach.

 

"Baby, I have to go." Steve informs Andrew, and the mood pans into dismal. Sometimes Andrew forgets that the girlfriend is above anything he and Steve will have. He is reluctant to get up, but he does, leaving blissful warmth and safety behind.

 

Steve sits up, pulls his underwear on, then stands. 

 

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow, yes?" Steve asks, cupping Andrew's chin in his hand. He places two sweet kisses on his lips, then turns to pull on his pants. Andrew beckons the camera.

 

"Yeah." he says absentmindedly, regarding Steve's body through the camera. It was easier to deal with reality through the lens.

 

"Sweet." Steve affirms, turning to kiss Andrew again. He glares at the camera, then at Andrew. 

 

"I told you--"

 

"Right, I'm sorry." Andrew says quickly, dropping the camera on his bed and staring at his toes. Steve clicks his tongue affectionately, and places a kiss on Andrew's nose. Heat blossoms to Andrew's cheeks.

 

"I can't stay mad at you, babe." Steve coos. He slips on his shirt and sneakers and is out in two minutes, forgetting to say goodbye like always. 

 

There is a knot somewhere deep within him. He stares at his empty room and notices that Steve left one of his socks. His taste is suddenly bitter on Andrew's tongue.

 

Andrew slips a hand over his own abandoned cock, stroking hard and fast, eliminating all time to think. He comes without celebration, Steve's name bouncing off the empty walls. 

 

\--

 

And he dreams of Steve, he dreams of sodas shared at the diner, of hands held in physics class. He dreams of post-coital declarations of love murmured, of kisses out in the open for everyone to see. 

 

And he wakes up with tears staining his pillow, his sheets. He wakes up with words echoing in his head. 

 

"What is this?"

 

"There is no this."

**Author's Note:**

> look guys, i wrote this at 1am after half-watching the movie and just shipping these two so damn hard. forgive me for any errors.


End file.
